conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Panani
Panani is Panaysian native believe, this is especially true on mainland Panaysia, as the archipelagic Panaysian were more or less have been assimilated to Ramashic. Panani is a form of animism, involves on acknowledgement of Jiva the spirit and soul of living things. History Early History Definition Panani can be categorized as animism. In varying degree, Panani are engorged in Panaysian society. Afterlife is not the primary concern in Panani and emphasize are drawn toward living a usefull live while one can. Characteristics The most obvious theme in Panani belief is the utter respect and love for environment and nature. As Panani belief sees Man are not superior to the environment around him. Man are seen, not as the ruler of the environment, but more as the component of environment. So that Man needs the enviroment around him to survive. Another Panani characteristic is the acknowledgement of spirit, called "Jiva", Panani believe that all living things, including the plant have Jiva in them. And to that extent body is no more than an tool for the Jiva to be used, when Man's body deceased, it's Jiva will be released to the spirit world (in most case, see bellow for information regarding evil spirit). This view of Jiva leds to Panani percepts for equality for all, as Panani sees that while people comes in different gender, views, and race, the soul of every person is the same. Aside of the two aforementioned characteristic are other distinguishing characteristics: * The symbol of Tree, tree represent constant growth little perturbed by its surrounding. It is to be noted that Panani adherent does not worship trees, they use it simply as a symbol. * Inter-faith marriages, Panani adherent are not even encouraged to marry other of the same faith. * Proselytizing and conversion, Panani does not proselytize, Panani converters, are into being, because they put an interest in Panani. * Death and burial, Panani believe that when the spirit leaves the body, the body are no more than shell. The most ussual Panani ritual of burrying the deceased, is by cremating them and spreading their ashes on family farms, on the sea, or over the forests. Supranatural Being Prativi From all the Jiva, the prime Jiva in Panani belief, is Prativi, she is the protector of the Environment. Evil Spirit Daga is the personification of bad intention and evil things in Panani Faith, as Panani believe that the Human is by itself pure, but over the time corrupted by the evil Jiva. Evil Jiva is the Jiva of bad person that does not went into spirit world but instead roams the world. Daga often depicted in a form of half-man half-snake. For Dagas to be able to go to the Spirit World, man must guide them to do the right thing. This is done by resisting the temptation that Daga put unto men. Seven Pilar There are no definitive commandments over Panani belief, other than to live "A simple life with environment", but there are known Seven pilar of Panani. * Love and tolerance to other, a Panani is expected to be tolerance and loving toward other human whether they are a Panani or not, whilst people are born the same, their upbringing will, in the end, made their character, and difference in opnion will mostly occur. Also, of course, Panani adherent are required to love and respect the environment and living being who reside inside it. * Truth and purity, a Panani is expected to be true to themselves. And have themselves always pure and in clean condition. * Thankfulness, a Panani is expected to be thankful for what has been given to them. * Alms giving, a Panani is expected to help those who in need. Panani are encouraged to part with the little of what would otherwise be theirs * Sparing and humbleness, a Panani is expected to respect the nature, only take what they need and spare the most. * Hard work, a Panani is expected to be dilligence. * Collectivity, a Panani is expected to socialize with others, only through socializing can they accomplishes several pilar. Holy Scripture Panani is a way of life, aside of the basic seven pillar, there exist no more specific commandments. Shrines Panani belief have no Shrine or a special place for meeting of its believers. Panani believes that building such place is waste of resource. Ritual The main ritual in Panani Belief is the Harvest festival, for thanking of a succesful harvests. Celebration usually include a carnaval. Free meal usually distributed to the poor and senior citizens. Cultural effects The cultural effects of Panani belief on Panaysia can be seen especially in how the Panaysian government policy towards its environment, and the government overall tolerance. Category:PanaysiaCategory:Culture